Imagination
by Joanne Beverly
Summary: A collection of Leon and Claire drabbles, mostly AU.
1. Imagination

**  
  
  
Disclaimer + Author's note **; Don't own Resident Evil, you know. This is different from my normal fics, because I'm not using quotes and there are different short stories all put together in one fic. When you get a chance, please read my other projects currently in progress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Imagination**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
_By Your Side_  
  
  
  
Light gray clouds tinted with white appeared in the sky above. Claire tilted her head a bit, looking at the sky and laying on the grass, imagining what shapes would come out in the clouds above. She made out a few funny faces, and smiled like nothing else was in her mind. Nothing else was even in her mind, for Claire was in a happy point at life, being herself and away from all the trouble she had ran into for the past year or two.  
  
Leon stood under the shades, watching the young Claire Redfield as if he was her chapperone. Smiling a bit after seeing Claire giggle to herself, Leon decided to walk over to her. Claire sat up, after spotting Leon walking towards her. Claire waved, smiling at the same time.  
  
Helping Claire up, Leon afterwards kissed Claire's forehead. They walked around, looking at the scenery around themselves. Both Leon and Claire never took life for granted. After all they went through together, nature was the only thing to make life beautiful.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
_Living Without Your Love_  
  
  
  
If only life was made easier. Leon took life for granted, never accepting anyone back in his life after losing Ada. He may have had friends, but had never grew to love again. Claire tried her best to regain Leon's trust in love, but nothing ever work.  
  
Claire was always flustered, and became depressed after a while, even if it meant living life was pointless.  
  
When the time came, Leon had accepted love back into his life, knowing it was the right thing to do. On the other hand, Claire had ignored mostly everyone, Chris, Sherry..at least a whole bunch of people. Ever since being rejected by a few guys, including Leon, Claire had given up on love. It was the right thing to do, but was it worth taking the risk?  
  
One day, Leon went to visit Claire. Ringing the doorbell, he had received no answer. Walking around, and looking through a window, he saw a lifeless body, on the kitchen floor. Claire had taken drug overdose...all leading to one thing.  
  
Suicide....  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
_Imagination_  
  
  
  
Leon stared into Claire's eyes as if there was no tomorrow. He smiled just for the fun of it, and then looked around at the environment of the apartment. It was different from where he usually stayed at, since Claire's apartment felt just like as if he was already at home.  
  
Smiling, Claire took Leon's hand and showed him around. Since it was a studio apartment, Leon was quite amazed. Then, they reached over to a painting that looked very weird. Different shades of blue all clashed into one work of art, different colors blending and making the scenery look as if it was life as an angel from the heavens above, and living a perfect dream.  
  
Leon raised an eyebrow, getting confused. His imagination wasn't working, so Claire had to explain a bit, which made Leon finally imagine what was happening in the painting.  
  
Claire wrapped her arm around Leon's, then layed her head on his shoulder, still looking at the artwork. Leon looked over at Claire, who looked back. Noticing how lovely the painting was, their love finally became combined, even if their love wasn't strong enough, at least they had some to be together.  
  
Kissing each other, deeply in love, both Leon and Claire had always kept their love a secret, but with the use of art and imagination, it all came together as being a couple.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sensibility

_Note_: I decided to write a few more Leon/Claire shorts.  
**Warning**: Fluff! Fluff! Well, not really..but whatever ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
**Imagination: _Sensibility_**  
  
  
  
  
_Treasured Memories_  
  
  
  
"Do you think it was fate that we met?" Claire asked.  
  
Leon didn't know how to reply to this question, but nodded. Claire smiled and hugged Leon, bringing much confusion to the young man. Leon smiled, not knowing what to say or do.  
  
"Well, we did go through a lot together, huh?" Leon said.  
"Yeah, it's the memories we share that I treasure," Claire replied.  
"Huh?" Leon started getting confused.  
  
It was awkward that Claire was sitting on Leon's lap now. Claire loved Leon. She felt the sudden urge to kiss him, so Claire did as she felt. Leon's eyes widen, but just gave up and gave in. He loved Claire anyway, so it was worth it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
_Broken_  
  
  
  
She was laying on the floor. Claire stared at the ceiling, broken. She was like a vase that has been dropped carelessly when she was to be cared for. Leon left Claire, deciding to move on.  
  
Her eyes fixated at the wall. A painting. Sitting up, Claire looked down. Leon liked the painting. Noticing someone was coming on the house, Claire stood up. Chris. Sighing, Claire immediately hugged her brother only to be in tears. Mix of emotions made Claire act this way. Consoling his sister, Chris hummed a song that Claire liked, and made Claire smiled.  
  
Maybe Claire didn't need Leon.  
  
But she was still broken..  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
_Sensibility: "I Won't Say I'm in Love"  
  
  
  
_ Claire didn't know whether to admit she was in love with Leon. For the past couple of days, she had been feeling uneasy. Claire also knew Leon was in love with her, but she just can't admit that her feelings are the same, even when it is.  
  
"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love," Claire sighed, laying down on her bed in the hotel room.  
  
The thought of kissing Leon made Claire just sigh to herself. What if it never happens. What if Leon and Claire never share even a small kiss. Claire sat up and crossed her legs.  
  
"Why do I have to lie to myself?" Claire asked herself, "I'll get it over with--"  
  
"Claire?" Leon stood outside the room, knocking on the door, "are you there?"  
  
Claire answered the door and grinned. Leon raised an eyebrow, curious to Claire's future actions. She pulled Leon and kissed him. At least Claire's actions spoke louder than words.  
  
  
  



End file.
